


A Change Of Heart

by jaeniles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeniles/pseuds/jaeniles
Summary: Alex is the daughter of the founder of the largest anti monster organization in the u.s. She's also descended from one of the original mages who sealed away the monsters. So naturally she hates monsters.. Right?





	1. Chapter 1

All around you were humans chanting anti monster rhetoric, holding signs and trying to pick fights with monsters and counter protesters. You stood in front of the large group, practically leading them in their chants. Your father, the founder of Humanity's Last Chance, stood beside you, his voice rising above the others. Today was the grand opening of the first monster-human bar and grill, a relatively small that is called Grillbz. The first step of society trying to unite these 2 opposing sides. A union you, your family, and any sane person were against. It was obvious that this would be a disaster. Obviously these monsters were a danger to humanity. 

It was the reason they were locked away in the first place. The reason why those 7 brave mages, 1 of which your family descended from, fought valiantly. For the good of humankind. And a year ago today, that noble effort was thwarted by the seal being broke. By some little kid who happened to stumble upon it. It's not that you hated the kid. She was obviously as brainwashed as these counter protesters. So obviously blinded to the threats they pose that they’d willingly fight for them. 

The group got louder as the owner and mayor approached the red ribbon in front of the building.

“Citizens of Missoula, we are gathered here today to celebrate a huge victory in the fight for equality. With this, we proudly announce that we stand with monsters and will support them on this long and hard journey.” the mayor handed the giant pair of scissors to the fire monster, whom the bar was named after and posed for the cameras as the ribbon was cut. Cheers erupted from the pro monster side and people began flooding the place, mostly it was humans, as most monsters seemed smart enough to stay away when the HLC was present. 

You and those around you obviously weren't allowed in, not that you wanted to anyways. A few tried to corner the mayor, demand why he would ever allow this, but you figured it would be a waste of time. Back when monsters first came up, our town was further away so it took a while for them to actually reach us. And when they did, our mayor was very against them, refused to even let them set foot into town. But he eventually caved. Due to pressure from some civilians, he agreed to meet with them. And after a few meetings with the ambassador and the king and queen, he too fell victim to whatever cruel plan they had. 

“Hey. Alex you ready to go?” Jane, your best friend asked. She had been the one to convince you to get so involved in the first place. In the beginning you were on the fence, preferring to wait and see before passing judgement. You grew up with tales about evil creatures that had preyed on humanity with their god forsaken powers, but didn't put much thought into it. But then your family reminded you about your history and how it would disgrace the mages who gave their life and you caved. Even after that, you preferred to sit on the sidelines and protest in smaller ways. Big crowds were never your thing, but she pointed out the importance of a unified community and you had caved again. Looking back now, you were grateful for them giving you those much needed wake up calls. 

You looked over at your father, who was still chanting and arguing with some stray people while hadn't gone in and decided it was time to leave. There were other ways you could help your cause and staying here was not one of them. The people here had already picked their side. 

As you walked to your little car, you saw a van pull in and out stepped the ambassador herself, the king and queen, 2 skeletons, a fish lady, and a lizard lady. The latter 4 you didn't know, but they must've been important. They all seemed happy, all cracking jokes and laughing together while making their way to the door.You sighed and finished putting your signs and other bags contains pins and pamphlets in and took another quick glance in their direction. The smaller of the skeleton had taken to looking at you, causing cold dread to fill you. You hurriedly got in your car and started to drive away, not brave enough to risk another glance, but you could still feel the skeletons eyes on you.


	2. Chapter 2

There had been a small town meeting, allowing everyone to discuss issues in town and ways to fix it. They had talked about rising taxes, repaving roads, more funding for schools, and even building a new library. But the biggest issue, what caused the most tension, was the monster population. The other issues in town could be fixed pretty easily, but this one had emotions involved. And where emotions were, clear thinking was not. So of course nothing came of it.

Now you found yourself walking in the middle of town square, watching people walk by, laughing with friends, spending time with family, and generally enjoying life. There were a few monster families as well but you were happy ignoring them in the meantime. They almost seemed normal, if not for the fact that they could easily wipe out everyone here if they felt like it. Which was why the sooner they were gone, the better off everyone would be. You kept down the path to a more secluded part of the park and sat down, happy to enjoy the quiet area. you had to meet jane in a few hours but until then you were free.

Quiet, mocking voices came from further down the path, along with a small plea for whoever to stop. You stood and headed over to investigate, find a small monster child surrounded by 2 teenage boys who were pushing it and mocking it. A sick feeling filled your gut and you walked closer.

"That is enough. I suggest you boys leave now." you stood tall, shoulders back, eyes firmly on them.

"And why would we do that?" the apparent ring leader asked " it's just a filthy monster, why would you care what we do?"

"I care because its a child. And as much as i want monster to go back where they came from, i will not stand for bullying a child, whether its monster or human."

"A monster is a monster, don't matter the age. Aren't you that lady from Humanity's Last Chance? You should be proud were fighting the good fight. Don't tell me you're secretly a monster fucker" the boys laughed

fighting the good fight. The slogan for Humanity's Last Chance."no, i'm not proud. And neither would my father be. We want monsters gone. We know they're dangerous, but bullying a child will not make them leave, it'll just cause more problems. And i have a feeling you wouldn't be able to deal with a grown monster who has their powers. So i suggest you go now. Before they come and decide to kill you just for fun."

That seemed to scare them. You couldn't blame them though. They turned and hurriedly walking away, muttering something about not having the time for this. The monster child had moved closer to you during the ordeal without you knowing so you jumped when they grabbed your shirt and gently tugged.

"Excuse me miss? Thank you. I was scared they would hurt me" your heart hurt from hearing that, but you took a step back.

"I think you should go find your parents and go home. You don't belong here" the word felt like poison, almost too heavy to get out. The child's face held what could've been a pained expression but you chose to ignore it and started to walk away, only to be stopped by a small whimper. You sighed and turned "listen, i don't have time to deal with this. It wasn't my problem in the first place, so-"

"I don't have any parents. They were killed when we got here. And i don't know how to get back" the child's voice was so pitiful, this time you couldn't ignore the ache in your chest.

"Fine i'll walk you back. Where do you live?" that seemed to make it happy, as they perked up and nudged you forward and out of the park.

"I live with the other kids at the orphanage. Most of the time it's lonely, so i like to sneak out. This was the furthest i've ever gone and ended up lost, but usually i can get back. It's not all bad though. Sometimes i get to see undyne when she comes to visit. She's really cool. Undyne is sooooo cool. She's super tough. Knowing she's around makes us feel better. We know She will beat up any bad guy who tries to hurt us. Plus she's trying to find us families."

you could barely keep up with it. They were both talking and walking too fast. You turned several streets, getting curious and suspicious looks from multiple people, but you didn't have time to do anything other than focus on the child. Finally he stopped at an old run down building and turned to face you.

"Well here's my stop. Guess i better head in now. Hopefully they won't be too mad" they laughed nervously "thanks again for saving me. I'm sure i would have been a goner. You're pretty cool. Not as cool as undyne, but pretty close"

The child turned to go in but a familiar looking van pulled in front of the building and the door flung open, revealing the same monsters from the other day. "Undyne!" the child yelled and ran up the the giant fish. You figured now would be a good time to leave and turned, back down the street you came from. Unaware of multiple pair of eyes one you.


End file.
